The Love of the Woods
by xSlytherclaWx
Summary: The prequel to Stuck in the Future. A girl falls into Narnia from 2005 and has adventures with the Kings and Queens of Narnia.Basically Ed and Lise's story. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

The Love of the Woods

By NarnianAslan

_**Summary: The prequel to Stuck in the Future. A girl falls into Narnia from 2005 and has adventures with the Kings and Queens of Narnia.**_

_**.: Author's .:. Note :. The prequel to Stuck in the Future. That pretty much explains this story.**_

Chapter One 

_**Narnia:**_

_**3 August**_

_**First Year of Peter the Magnificent**_

"Come on Ed! Try and beat me!" fourteen-year-old Queen Lucy Pevensie (or Queen Lucy the Valiant) shouted back to her brother, King Edmund. They had only been in Narnia for less than a month, and Kings and Queens for a week. Already Lucy, Edmund, and their siblings (King Peter and Queen Susan) had met most of their people. So today, they were talking a break and exploring the Western Woods, King Edmund's domain.

Lucy started galloping on the horse she was riding, Pippa.

"Lucy! Edmund! We're _Kings _and_ Queens_ now!" Susan called after her.

"That may be true, but we're also still kids." Edmund told her, then he raced after Lucy.

When Lucy started galloping off the trail, Edmund followed. They must have been 5 meters away from the trail when Lucy suddenly stopped. Edmund stopped too. For on the floor of the wood was a girl. This girl was most definitely human. Moreover, most likely she was not from England in the 1940's, as they were. She was wearing a yellow peasant top with a white tee over top of it (they couldn't see what was on it), a black knee length skirt (velvet-like material with lace at the end), and black high tops (not converses, but a lot like them). Her hair (light brown/dirty blonde with caramel sun streaks) was pulled into a side ponytail. She looked about Lucy's age (fourteen).

Edmund jumped off his horse (Philip).

"Lucy! Lu! Your cordial!" Edmund told her quickly, for the girl had passed out when she had fallen (obviously from the way she was lying on the floor of the wood).

Lucy got off Pippa, and grabbed her cordial from her belt. She dropped a few drops into the girl's open mouth.

"I've never seen clothes of that style _before_, Edmund." Lucy told her older brother.

"Neither have I. She's not from England. At least not form our time." As soon as Edmund had told this to his sister, the girl started to stir. In a few minutes time, she had gotten up. When she was standing, Edmund and Lucy could see that on the white tee, she had a collage of the Pevensies, Aslan, and several other Narnians. Above that in black calligraphy was the word _Narnia_.

"Bloody Hell!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Ed!" Lucy warned him.

"Holy Crap!" The girl exclaimed (in an American accent). She then hit herself on her forehead. "No, I must be dreaming."

"No, I don't think you are." Edmund shook his head. "You're in Narnia."

"Really? Narnia? Oh! I'm form America. And I've no way to get back. And when I do I swear I'll kill Nicky and Ria for daring me to ask Aslan to come here."

"You've heard of Narnia? How?" Lucy inquired.

The girl grabbed a book a few feet away. It was well worn, and written on. She handed it to Lucy.

"_The Chronicles of Narnia? By C. S. Lewis?_" Lucy read, asking the girl if it was real.

"Yes. A book now and a movie come December. The year's 2005."

"Sixty-five years?" Edmund asked.

"If you came here in 1940, then, yes."

"We did" Edmund told her quietly. He was about to say something else, but was cut off by a strong voice not a meter away.

"Edmund! Lucy! Philip! Pippa!" the voice called.

"Peter!" Lucy whispered. She gave the book back to the girl, and she and Edmund stood in front of her (the girl), hiding her from view.

"Let's introduce her Lu. We've nothing else to do," Edmund said very quietly to his sister.

No sooner had Lucy nodded in agreement than an older boy (who can't have been more than eighteen) and an older girl (about sixteen) had entered the clearing.

"Edmund, Lucy, why ever did you two run off?" Susan asked.

"We were racing," Lucy answered.

"Why did it take so long?" Susan asked another question.

"Well," Edmund started, "we met someone. She's new to Narnia." He moved to the side, revealing the girl.

"Oh. Hi. I am Queen Susan. Sorry for my outburst just then."

"No problem. I'd hardly call that an outburst."

"I'm High King Peter. Call me Peter. Call Queen Lucy and King Edmund Lucy and Edmund. Call Queen Susan…"

"Susan. You can call me Susan." Susan told her.

"I'm Elizabeth Emily Summerfield. But please, call me Lise. Oh I see you've noticed my shirt. Here."

Lise handed Peter (who was staring at the word 'Narnia' on her shirt and the pictures of them) her book.

"It's a book?"

"In 2005, where I come from."

"America?" Susan guessed based on Lise's accent.

"Yeah. Oh thanks, Peter," Lise said, because Peter had handed the book back to her.

"Peter, can we go to Cair yet?" Lucy pleaded with her oldest brother.

"No, first, we must finish the tour of the woods. Unless Lise would rather not."

"No, I'd love to."

"Then you may ride with Edmund on Philip."

Once they were ready, they set off.

"So, you really asked Aslan to come?" Edmund asked her.

"Only on a dare. I'd have never thought to otherwise."

"We came in through a wardrobe, but I suppose you already know that."

"Yeah, it's weird. When you get back, do you think you'll go back to Professor Kirke's house, in 1940, or do you think you'll end up in England in 2005?"

"I hope 1940."

"That'd be weird if you never came back."

"Weird?"

"Queer."

"Oh."

"It's different, I know."

"Yeah, it is."

"So, why's Susan so…"

"Sophisticated?"

"Er, yea, that's it."

"She's always been that way."

"She has too much logic, I guess."

"That might be it." Lucy had rode up and joined the conversation.

The ride was continued in talking, and by the end, Lucy, Edmund, and Lise were all great friends.

.: Author's .:. Note :. Okay so my first chapter, not so long, but I want to know if you thought it was good.

_**Pippa**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Love of the Woods**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Summary: The prequel to Stuck in the Future. A girl falls into Narnia from 2005 and has adventures with the Kings and Queens of Narnia.**_

_**.: Author's .:. Note :. The prequel to Stuck in the Future. That pretty much explains this story.**_

Chapter Two 

_**Narnia:**_

_**3 September**_

_**First Year of Peter the Magnificent**_

Lise had only been at Cair Paravel a month and was already being treated as if she was a lady of the court. On this particular evening, Lise was in the library (on the floor she shared with Edmund and Lucy), with Edmund and Lucy.

"School!" Edmund and Lise exclaimed.

"Yes, We need to learn 'court manners; or so Susan says. She thinks she's so proper because she and Peter are excluded from this torture."

"That's only because they're the oldest, therefore, they have all the matters of the court," Lise said.

"True. But Lu and I are just as royal as them," Edmund noted.

"But Peter's eighteen, and Su's seventeen. You and Lu are fifteen and sixteen. I'm fifteen too, so they'd naturally want to school us. Besides, Prince Corin of Archenland is going to be there too. It won't be too bad."

"Lise, _court manners, dancing, _and _more_ do not sound like much fun," Edmund noted.

"Corin and I are the only ones that really need court manners," Lise pointed out.

"Not so true Liza," Lucy pointed out, using her nickname for her friend, "Ed and I need court manners as well."

"Besides, Corin's only ten," Edmund said.

"He might not be too bad. We were all ten once. When I was that age, I was somewhat mature. I read my (then) fifteen year old sister's magazines, but I played games one might play at that age."

"War?" Edmund guessed.

"I was seven when I played that, no, I played Narnia, which was really big in my class."

"You knew about Narnia then?" Lucy asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah. I believed it too."

"Why?" Edmund asked.

"I dunno. I just did. I always wanted to get away to here,"

"So what was your 'mature' part?" Lucy questioned.

"Well, I had a tenth grade reading level, and I knew fashion like a thirteen year old might. Needless to say I never followed it, I knew it though."

"Schooling is going to be horrible," Lucy said.

"Cheer up Lu," Edmund tried to comfort her.

"Yeah. It won't be too horrible. Hey, we might even only review what we already know."

"I suppose," started Lucy, "But it starts tomorrow after lunch."

"Then we must be ready," Edmund decided. "Lu, do you know anything we might learn?"

"Well, Master Tumnus taught Susan and I to dance in the Narnian style. It's quite different from waltzing, or the minuet. Would you like me to teach you? You'll have to dance with eachother, though."

Edmund and Lise looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure," Edmund said, just as Lise said,

"No problem."

So, Lucy walked Edmund and Lise through the steps. In about an hour's time, they had pretty much gotten the hang of it.

Afterwards, they sat around talking.

"So, is it anything like you expected?" Lucy asked her brother and friend.

"No, not really. How about you Ed?" Lise asked her friend.

"Not anything close to what I expected. It's nothing like how we danced at our coronation."

"That was mostly the waltz, Ed."

"Was it?"

"Yeah."

"I learned how to waltz when I was eleven. I do it sometimes still, alone. But as far as I can guess, I'm pretty bad at it," Lise told them.

"I'm sure you're not so bad, Liza."

"Thanks, Lu, but I am."

"You were so good at that dance. Why not the waltz?" Edmund asked.

"Because I haven't had any official lessons. I had dance as a elective in school. That's how I learned."

"Okay, but you can't be as bad as you think. After all, you are your own worst critic."

"I guess you're right."

The rest of the evening was spent talking, and before anyone knew it, Peter had came down and told them it was time to go to sleep.

"Five more minutes, Peter. Please?" Lucy asked.

"No. I should have come down an hour ago."

"He's right Lu. Time to go to sleep."

"You too Ed."

"But Peter…"

"No buts. Bed."

"Night Ed, Night Lu, Night Peter," Lise said then went into her room. She could hear Lucy pleading and Edmund and Peter talking until she heard two sets of footsteps on either side of her room, and two doors closing. She could then hear Peter closing the library door, and going up to his room.

Lise then put on her pajamas and went to sleep in her large, four poster bed.

That night, Lise dreamt that she was dancing with Edmund at a ball.

_**Author's note: That was supposed to be short! Anyways, I'm working on the next chapter of 'You're the One' so it may not be up until Friday.**_

_**Pippa**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Love of The Woods**_

By NarnianAslan 

_**Summary: The prequel to Stuck in the Future. A girl falls into Narnia from 2005 and has adventures with the Kings and Queens of Narnia.**_

_**.: Author's .:. Note :. HHB: I changed some facts so my story would make sense.**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Narnia:**_

_**24 December**_

_**First Year of Peter the Magnificent**_

School really wasn't that bad. Corin wasn't nearly what they expected, and he and Lucy had become fast friends.

Tonight was the night of the Christmas Eve Ball, a ball that had been held annually in Narnia since the time of King Frank and Queen Helen (with, of course, he exception of the Witch's Winter). Everyone was required to bring a date. There had been balls before, building up to this, which you did not need a date to get in, but you needed a date to this one (even if you were a King or Queen).

Susan was going with an Archenland Lord, Peter was taking an Archenland girl of his own age (named Lila), and Ladyship rank. Lucy needed a date, so she had decided to take Corin, so that he could go. But neither Edmund nor Lise had a date.

It was right after classes, and Lise was sitting on the beach, staring at the ocean. Edmund was sitting beside her.

"Lise?" Edmund asked not looking away from the ocean.

"Yeah?" Lise responded, also not looking away from the ocean.

"Ever wonder why you were brought to Narnia?"

"Not really, why? Do you?"

"No, I was brought here to be a king. Though, I do wonder what it is I'm supposed to do exactly."'

"Like what d'you think you might have been brought here to do?"

"Peter and Susan seem to think that we should marry royally and have heirs, so Narnia is never in peril again. Lucy seems to think we were brought here to become better people."

"But what about you, Ed? What do you think?" Lise turned to face him.

Edmund turned to face Lise.

"Maybe, I was brought here to do this." Edmund leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. He was surprised to find that she kissed back. Before either one wanted it, the kiss was over.

"I like you Edmund. I like you maybe more than I should. I like you so much, I couldn't bear for you to get hurt. I like you so much, Ed. Do you know how many Archenland Lords I turned down in the past week? It was all for a childish hope that I could be with you."

"Lise," Edmund started.

"No, I need to continue, Edmund. Every time that I see you happy, I'm happy. Every time that I see you sad, I'm sad. Every time that I see you smile at me, my heart skips a beat."

"Lise," Edmund insisted.

"But you probably don't care for me the way I care for you, I'm probably saying all this for nothing."

"Lise!" Edmund demanded.

"What!"

"I-I-I," Edmund gulped. He hadn't expected it to be this hard.

He took Lise's hands in his.

Once she had clamed down a bit, Edmund decided it might be safe to speak.

"Lise," Edmund started, not daring to let go of her hands, "I-I-I think I might be in love with someone."

Lise looked at him with such sadness in her eyes that it made Edmund's heart break.

"No, Lise. Don't think that!" Edmund bit his lip. "I love you, Lise, I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes, I've been trying to tell you this, but you've been too busy ranting."

"When did you start? Liking me, I mean."

"When I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful. When we danced, I wanted to go on forever. And when I turned down an Archenland girl, she asked me why. I realized then, that I want you, Lise. Nobody else. Why, when did you start fancying me?"

Lise laughed. "I can't tell you. You'll think it's ridiculous."

"Try me."

Lise took a deep breath. "When I was twelve. I wasn't sure if you were even real. I had _hoped_ you were, of course, but I didn't know for sure until I fell into Narnia."

"Why me? Why not Peter? Every girl has always fancied him."

"Because. I knew you had more to you. You couldn't be all bad. And I can relate. I hated my sister, and turned horrible after starting sixth grade. I got better though. I was changing when I read that book. It was weird, you know?"

"I can imagine," Edmund chuckled.

"Besides, Peter is too noble for me, Eddy."

"Eddy? I like that Lizzie," He said, and then laughed. He let go of her hands, and brushed a loose lock of hair out of her face. "D'you think you'd want me to court you?" Edmund asked seriously.

"I'd love that."

"Then, shall we make ourselves known at the Ball?"

"Alright. I'll meet you in front of my room in an hour," She said as Edmund got up and offered her his hand. The two walked in comfortable silence as the sun set on the waves behind them.

When they reached Lise's room, Edmund gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she went into her room.

By time the hour was up, Edmund was ready and waiting outside of Lise's door.

In a matter of minutes, Lise came out gracefully. She was dressed in a forest green, v-necked gown of the Narnian fashion with matching slippers.

Edmund offered his arm, and Lise took it.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Let's." She responded

_**.: Author's .:. Note :. Aww sweet. Anyways, any advice or anything? Please review.**_


End file.
